Blank
Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds In Afrika daar smaken rauwe bonen nogal zoet Omdat er altijd ergens wel een hongers noodje woed Je zit daar psygologisch sneller in een dal Daarom zeg ik Afrikaantjes vier toch ook is Carnaval. Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Het heeft tieten, zit te zeiken, 3 keer raaien ja een vrouw Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw ik ben een beetje misselijk omdat ik het binnen hou En in het Midden-Oosten daar hebben ze een conflict Daar lijkt mij polonese uitermater voor geschikt Arumenten gaan daar ongemerkt over is gelal Nou dan hoor je al van bergen, ja daar is het Carnaval Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Hup kom op die bentjes wijdt ik blijf je altijd trouw Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Dat is geen schouder vulling, nee dat is gewoon mijn bouw Amerika het land van Bush dat is de president Het zijn de nieuwe Nazi's al wordt dat door hun ontkent Ze roeide indianen uit, hun volk kwam te val ja er zijn nog indianen maar alleen met Carnaval Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw ik hou van jonge meisjes, want die zjn zo lekker nouw Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Doe maar weer een ander ik verveel me nogal gauw In China daar eet iedereen elke dag Chinees Dat kan toch nooit gezond zijn altijd Bami met wat vlees Daarom adviseer ik frietje met of broodje bal Want dat is wat wij hier tijdens Carnaval Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Het kan heel even pijn doen als ik hem naar binnen douw Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw De boodschap die is duidelijk hou maar op met dat ge-auw Nee dan de buitenlanders wat zijn het er toch veel Dat heet dan met een mooi woord 'Multicultureel' Ik zeg niet dat het vol is anders klinkt er straks een knal En dat kan ik niet gebruiken want mis ik Carnaval Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Er zit ook wel wat bloed bij, maar het meeste is cacau Ze maken mij de pis niet lauw Dat wijf dat moet niet zeiken zolang ik haar onderhou Alle Moslimterroristen of ja een heleboel Die zijn bereid te sterven voor een hoger doel want dan mag je maanden neuken in een kleine honderdtal Maar dat is altijd nog minder als ik met Carnaval Yes Yeah Dit is een bobblingremix van DJ Jean Alle balluh verzameluh!!! Zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak maar lekker door,door,door, zak maar door,door,door,door Zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak maar lekker door,door,door, zak maar door,door,door,door zak… Tot de grond, Schudden met die kont, Van links, naar rechts Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Hey meisje, Hey lekker ding, Hey schattebout, kippebout, moerbout, Ik wil je naaie, naaie, naaie, naaie huis toe brengen, Want je hebt echt een lekkere bil koffie, Lekkere Bobbejaanland. Hey schattebout, kippebout…ahhh… Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Ik wil je billen zien, Heeey….. Zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak maar lekker door,door,door, zak maar door,door,door,door Zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak maar lekker door,door,door, zak maar door,door,door,door zak… Tot de grond, Schudden met die kont, Van links, naar rechts Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Kom op, kom op Ik vind je leuk, echt leuk, Wat je met je billen doet, Maar pas op, hooeee Anders krijg je billenkoek, Want je weet, wat ik weet, En je weet wat ik wil… Ik ben niet verliefd op jou, Maar verliefd op je bil. Ooooh, wat zie jij er heerlijk uit, Ik wil je opeten net als fruit, Weet je wat ik moet doen, Weet je wat ik moet doen Ohoo ohhh, Schatje kom even hier! Even hier, En doe mij een plezier, En schud voor mij, Schudden,Schudden.. Schat je bil, je bil, je bil gaat ontploffen, Nou schudden met die billen, Niet stoppen, niet stoppen Je bil, je bil, je bil gaat ontploffen, Nou schudden met die billen, Niet stoppen, niet stoppen Nou zakken dan, zakken dan, zakken dan, Zak dan, zak dan, Zakken dan, zakken dan, zak dan! Zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak maar lekker door,door,door, zak maar door,door,door,door Zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak,zak maar lekker door,door,door, zak maar door,door,door,door zak… Tot de grond, Schudden met die kont, Van links, naar rechts Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Tot de grond, Schudden met die kont, Van links, naar rechts Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het Het is niet erg, Kom op, doe het im a gayman and i wanna fuck guys in there ass i love shemales en dragqueens -Blank Raising- We have no relations with a guild called -Blank Raising- and do not appreciate whoever that created the guild for what ever reason to use a similar name as us. It is suspected that whoever created -Blank Raising- also created Storm Troppers Training, Enherjar Raising, Horison School etc. Members in -Blank Raising- get no special treatment from Blank and might be approched a little aggressivly by some members. Blank Recrutment Policy Blank is currently a wellrooted, level 4x guild with 80+ awesome and active members mostly above level 130. Since one of our officers got his level 200 - Every single one of our members have gotten spammed in /w and black chat about recruits etc and I would like an end to this somehow. I want to make things clear about how you can come to be a part of our sweet guild but I'll try to keep it clean and simple . 1. You must be level 130+, except enis and pandas that we would accept at level 110. We dont want lower levels because we need people around our own levels to help us out with dungeons/items/levelling. If we ever would need any lower levels, we got our academy. 2. From now on you will HAVE TO KNOW someone in Blank to join us go through our recently created academy. 3. Everyone that is online in Blank at the current time of join request must agree. As much as 1 no from a guildmember of ours is a no join for you. 4. If any of us finds out that you've been causing trouble for several members about joining Blank, we decline. 5. We do not longer let only alternatives join Blank. If you want to join, make sure to join with your main, not your alternative. How do we know which ones your alt and which ones your main? We know. 6. If you got a bad reputation you wont join. 7. Rules and alliances will get told to you right before you join so you know wether to decline or not. 8. We are nice, you allways got 2 shots. If you left once we might understand you and accept you again, but if you left twice - Do not bother us. This pretty much shows us how loyal you are. We currently got a few members below level 130, but they've been here since before we added the new rules and we love them, so they'll stay. No need to ask "why is a level 11x in your guild when I cant join?" ever again. Anyway, I wouldnt lie when I say we're one of the most active guilds out there. I dont think there's even a minute between the different dungeon runs/hunts etc. WE HAVE FUN ! We have started an academy for those who would like to join Blank later on and this guild got a level 90-129 requirement. Once you attain the level requirement of Blank you will be transfered to our main guild where we all will accept you gladly. Blank Academy have got the exact same rules as our main guild though recruits are different. We allways want to know new people so even if you dont know any of us, you might get to join Blank Academy. Blank Academy is getting lead by one of our main guilds officers so we know for sure that same rules are implanted in both guilds. Some of our members do got alts in this guild, so its a nice way of getting to know eachothers even before you get to join Blank. Our two guilds will still do things together. If anyone are searching a team for something specific and cant get anyone in their current guild, the message will get through in the other one. How to join Blank Academy: 1. If any of us finds out that you've been causing trouble for several members about joining Blank, we decline. 2. If you got a bad reputation you cant join. 3. Rules and alliances will get told to you right before you know so you know wether to decline the join or not. 4. We are nice, you allways got 2 shots. If you left once we might understand you and accept you again, but if you left twice - Do not bother us. This pretty much shows us how lojal you are. If you are intrested in joining our newly created Academy, please whisper anyone in Blank or Blank Academy and we'll get right at it. We want you! Written by: youbutsu Posted by -Con Members List Leader *GAYLORD Second in Command MISTER GAY ASS Protector SHEMALE Servant *-MutInY- Secretary *Suck-your-dick-for-50-cent-IN-Hell Thief *Mister 200 MANFUCKER Murderer *DubbelDum Chosen One *vagetta *xely Guide *-Pixiie- Apprentice *Alkas Nuisance *ItsaMeatball Page Edited By: -Con 04/14/07